


Крылья и тени

by ReshiPKMN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiPKMN/pseuds/ReshiPKMN
Summary: Человек может увидеть крылья только на тени ангела.Несколько коротких зарисовок-ситуаций.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Крылья и тени

Ангелы резко ворвались в жизнь Винчестеров. Раньше братья полагали, что те лишь выдумки, вроде снежного человека или Годзиллы. Но после того, как Дин встретил взъерошенного мужчину в тренчкоте, представившегося как Ангел Господень Кастиэль, они пересмотрели свое мнение.

***

Для начала, ангелы оказались теми еще пернатыми ублюдками, которых мало интересовало человечество. Однако, Кас не производил впечатление ни ублюдка, ни пернатого. Как вскоре выяснилось, ублюдком он определенно не был, а вот насчет пернатости Дин бы поспорил. Он знал, куда смотреть.

Дин с трепетом вспоминал тот день, когда Кастиэль впервые явил ему свои крылья - две огромные тени на стене. С тех пор мысли старшего Винчестера не раз возвращались к этим теням. Под ехидные взгляды Сэма, он часто пялился на спину Каса, в надежде увидеть хоть одно перышко, но понял, что это бесполезно. Тогда Дин начал посматривать на его тень.

Вскоре, мужчина понял, что находится на верном пути. Одним вечером в доме у Бобби, Дин был на кухне и, присев на край стола, допивал бутылку пива, когда рядом прошел Кастиэль. Сэм сидел за столом Бобби и был практически буквально завален старинными фолиантами и бумагами с расшифровками. Ему были нужны какие-то ингредиенты из шкафа, так что он попросил Каса их принести, чтобы не отвлекаться. Дин по привычке быстро глянул на тень ангела и почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки. На улице уже стемнело, и единственный свет был из гостиной, так что тень Каса падала на пол, холодильник и часть шкафов. Но даже так, Дин мог поклясться, что увидел мимолетное движение за его плечами и в то же мгновение почувствовал слабое дуновение воздуха.

Когда Кастиэль начал копаться на полках, Дин отвлекся на недопитое пиво и сделал несколько глотков, поглядывая на Сэма. Тот, нахмурившись, почесал лоб и, откинув прядь, падающую ему на глаза, подтянул поближе какую-то книгу, сверяясь с данными одной из разбросанных по столу страниц. Кажется, он не замечал ничего необычного с тенью ангела. А тот перестал греметь и Дин повернулся, посмотрев на него.

Сначала взгляд старшего Винчестера метнулся к его тени, но, не заметив никакого движения за его плечами, быстро просканировал мужчину от темных всклокоченных волос и остановившись на нескольких коробочках и баночках, которые тот держал в руках. Дин поднял глаза обратно на лицо Кастиэля и заметил, что тот поймал его взгляд, чуть склонив голову набок. Винчестер в очередной раз утонул в этих синих глазах и, сам того не заметив, начал их обычные с Касом гляделки, а тот, не задумываясь, ответил тем же.

Дин не знал, сколько они так простояли, откровенно пялясь друг на друга, но из оцепенения их вывел кашель Сэма, который приподнял голову и теперь ехидно глядел на брата. Дин нехотя отвел глаза и, послав братишке обычный "иди на хрен, сучка" взгляд, снова присосался к бутылке. Он все еще чувствовал, как Кас смотрит на него, но решил не рисковать, чтобы снова не залипнуть. Тот заморгал и, кажется, только сейчас вспомнил, зачем пришел на кухню и почему у него в руках все эти вещи. Когда Кастиэль прошел мимо, Дин снова почувствовал этот холодок, словно что-то мягко коснулось его головы, и чуть приподнял руку, словно пытаясь дотронуться до этого.

Как ни странно, пальцами он поймал только воздух, но успел заметить, как Кас повел плечом, а Сэм вскинул брови, наблюдая за ними.

***

Также ангелы оказались засранцами, обожающими задирать нос в присутствии обычных смертных. Кастиэль и в этом отличался от них - он показывал свою мощь только по необходимости и Винчестеры уважали его за это.

Во время поисков очередного дела, братьев привлекли несколько статей со странными исчезновениями. Люди просто выходили вечером на улицу и наутро не возвращались.

\- Кажется, это по нашей части, - заметил Сэм, внимательно перечитывая статью. – Как думаешь, вампиры?

\- Похоже на них, - кивнул Дин, отхлебывая кофе.

Приехали в город Винчестеры днем и, сняв номер в очередном мотеле, начали привычно копаться по именам пропавших и местам исчезновения. Охота началась.

Если это действительно оказались вампиры, а в этом ни один из них не сомневался, то пропавшие были этаким «банком крови», который клыкастые имели привычку потихоньку опустошать и время от времени пополнять. Незавидная судьба, но это означало, что пропавшие, по крайней мере, еще живы. Первые исчезновения были чуть меньше недели назад, так что шансы малы, но вполне имеются.

Для начала, братьям нужно было найти гнездо и, отметив на карте места похищений и прошерстив местность, к вечеру они уже были более чем уверены, что заброшенный склад недалеко от города облюбовала горстка кровососов. За несколько часов слежки охотники выяснили, что вампиров там примерно с десяток и если они вздумают полезть туда вдвоем, то мало им не покажется. Так что план штурма был отложен на следующий день.

Вот только с утра стало известно об еще одном исчезновении. Винчестеры переглянулись.

\- С этим надо завязывать, - нахмурился Дин, захлопывая ноутбук, - А то эти твари что-то обнаглели.

\- Возможно, они новообращенные, - предположил Сэм, пожав плечами. – Матерые вампиры действовали бы не так явно.

\- А эти будто встали под прожектор и орут «Здравствуйте, охотники, мы здесь!», - мрачно усмехнулся Дин и сел на кровать.

Он потянулся к сумке и достал два мачете.

\- Вдвоем нам будет тяжело, - старший Винчестер проверил остроту лезвий и решил немного подточить их. – Сколько их там? Двое на… десяток?

\- Можно позвать Каса, - неуверенно предложил Сэм, наблюдая за ровными движениями Дина.

\- Хорошая идея, - тот не отрывался от своего занятия, внимательно разглядывая лезвия. Заметив, что Сэм молчит, Дин поднял на него взгляд. – Ну, зови.

\- Я думал, ты его позовешь, - Сэм прищурился.

Дину не нравился этот взгляд. Снова проверив мачете и оставшись доволен, он засунул их в ножны и кинул обратно в сумку. Потом повернулся к Сэму и, встретив его ухмылку, закатил глаза.

\- Кас ясно дал понять, что откликается не только на мои молитвы, - Сэм вскинул бровь и Дин отмахнулся. – Зови уже.

Младший Винчестер покачал головой, но закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись.

\- Кастиэль? Ты нам нужен, - открыв один глаз, он оглядел помещение. Брат разочарованно поджал губы и Сэм понял, что ничего не получилось. - Давай ты.

Дин прочистил горло и сел поудобнее.

\- Кас? Нам нужна помощь. Если соизволишь ее оказать, то тащи свой пернатый зад по этому адресу…

Рыча, черная импала подъехала к складским помещениям и остановилась на достаточном расстоянии от убежища вампиров. Охотники внимательно следили за складом. Кажется, там все было тихо, в это время суток вампиры обычно спят. Братья выбрались из машины и, достав из багажника клинки, полили лезвия кровью мертвеца и пристегнули ножны к джинсам.

Забраться на склад нетрудно. Гораздо труднее пройти незамеченными. Дин не понаслышке знал про то, насколько чувствительные у вампиров нюх и слух. Винчестеры быстро нашли логово и насчитали там десять спящих вампиров. Еще двое были на стреме. Легче было разделиться и, не поднимая шума, прикончить двух дозорных, но те, видимо, все-таки учуяли их и начали поднимать тревогу. Братья быстро снесли им головы и кинулись к вскакивающим кровососам, но те резво разбегались в темноте помещения, освещаемого лишь слабым светом сквозь запыленные окна почти у потолка.

Два вампира не успели сбежать и рухнули, обезглавленные. Остальные окружили охотников и злобно зыркали из теней. Вдруг кто-то сорвался вперед и, вытащив откуда-то нож, неумело замахнулся. Дин отбил этот взмах и с силой пнул вампира в остальных, которые тоже начали наступать. Полукруг, который образовали клыкастые, сужался, притесняя Винчестеров к стене. Ни один из них не решался атаковать, понимая, что врагов слишком много.

Вооруженные ножами и острыми зубами, вампиры шипели и что-то бормотали, блестящими глазами глядя на охотников. Многие из них были молодыми юношами и девушками, но для охотников это было не важно. Они были чудовищами, которые убивали людей, и от них нужно было избавиться. Кто-то из стоящих в полукруге дернулся вперед, и братья подняли клинки, обороняясь, но вампир лишь захохотал, облизывая втягивающиеся клыки. Полукруг становился уже. Быть разорванными вампирами не такая уж и плохая смерть для охотников.  
Предвкушая триумф, молодые кровососы начали подначивать охотников и улюлюкать вслед особо остроумным шуткам. Хоть они и были еще молодыми, но их было больше, и они были чудовищами, которые в несколько раз сильнее обычных людей. Идти напролом было чревато. Винчестеры напряженно думали, пытаясь найти выход зачистить гнездо и уйти живыми, но идей не было. Зато они прослушали шуршание крыльев, донесшееся из-за спин клыкастых.  
Вдруг кто-то схватил вампира, стоящего в центре, за затылок, откинув его голову назад, и глаза и рот кровопийцы залились белым светом. Братья прикрыли лица руками, а остальные вампиры взвизгнули и зажмурились, протирая глаза. Тело с выжженными глазницами упало на землю.

\- Простите, что заставил ждать, - произнес Кастиэль, глядя на охотников.

Внезапное появление странного человека в плаще удивило вампиров и дало братьям достаточно времени, чтобы замахнуться мачете и снести головы еще двоим. Оставшиеся тут же пришли в себя и взвыли, размахивая ножами и снова наступая на Винчестеров. Но на этот раз победа определенно была на стороне братьев. Появление Каса воодушевило их, они кинулись на оставшихся вампиров.

На Сэма накинулись сразу двое, но он выигрывал из-за разницы в росте. Вампиры едва доходили ему до плеча, у них не было при себе ножей, но они довольно быстро кружили вокруг него, уворачиваясь от ударов, пытаясь оцарапать, повалить на землю и укусить. Сэм схватил за ворот куртки одного из них, когда тот кинулся вперед, и оттолкнул его во второго. Оба качнулись и потеряли равновесие, но для охотника этого было достаточно, и он с силой взмахнул мачете. Один из вампиров успел отклониться, и клинок задел его по щеке. Рана тут же начала шипеть. Оттолкнув тело товарища, он закричал и схватился на горевшее лицо. Сэм сделал пару шагов вокруг и снес голову вампира.

Отрубив голову вампирше, сыпавшей на него проклятиями, Дин посмотрел в сторону Каса. Тот как раз схватил одного брыкающегося вампира и положил руку ему на голову. И старший Винчестер мог поклясться, что когда ангела осветил свет, на его тени широко раскрылись два крыла. Кажется, Дин слишком засмотрелся, потому что Кастиэль дернулся и, повернувшись к нему, что-то крикнул. Мужчина не разобрал слов, но почувствовал сбоку чье-то быстрое приближение и инстинктивно пригнулся - нож прошел по широкой дуге у него над головой. Ударив плечом под ребра вампира, Дин отбросил его в сторону. Но тот, хрипло дыша, набросился снова, поднимая нож. Тут же у него из груди выросло острие клинка и вампир выругался, а Дин не стал терять времени и одним сильным взмахом отрубил тому голову. Сэм дернул свой мачете из безжизненного тела и молча кивнул брату, получив кивок в ответ.

Кастиэль подошел к ним, спокойно разглядывая лежащие на земле безголовые тела, истекающие кровью.

\- Кажется, это все.

\- Да. Хорошая работа, ты пришел вовремя, - Дин похлопал ангела по плечу и снова быстро глянул на его тень.

Что-то за его плечами на мгновение всколыхнулось.

\- Ладно, нужно освободить пленных и убираться отсюда, - нехотя убрав руку с плеча Каса, старший Винчестер наклонился к ближайшему трупу и наскоро вытер мачете о его майку.  
Засунув оружие в ножны, он быстро взглянул на Кастиэля, который наблюдал за ним и, усмехнувшись, пошел за Сэмом. Тот не терял время и уже развязывал пленников.

***

Эмоции оказались для ангелов под строжайшим запретом. Это было одно из первых отличий от остальных ангелов, которое заметил в Кастиэле Дин. И чем больше времени Кас проводил с Винчестерами, тем более человечным он становился.

После очередной успешной охоты, включавшей в себя заброшенный дом, расшумевшегося призрака, и сожженные кости, Дину пришла потрясающая, как он думал, идея отпраздновать это. Сэм, усевшись за стол и открыв ноутбук, фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- Знаю я это твое отпраздновать - ты, девушки и куча выпивки. Я лучше останусь здесь с Касом и поищу еще работу, - услышав свое имя, ангел поднял взгляд от пола, в который таращился последние несколько минут, и посмотрел на Сэма.

На последних словах Дин передразнил брата и быстро глянул на Каса.

\- Вообще-то, я думал и его взять.

Кастиэль перевел взгляд на старшего Винчестера. Сэм вскинул брови, посмотрел на ангела, потом на своего брата, но ничего не сказал.

\- Ну, так сходите вместе. Я остаюсь, - через пару секунд неловкого молчания произнес он и уткнулся в ноутбук, всем своим видом показывая, что точно никуда не пойдет.

\- Звучит, будто мы на свидание собираемся, - скривился Дин и стукнул ухмыльнувшегося брата по плечу. – Сучка.

\- Придурок.

\- Ладно, Кас, ты идешь? – смеясь, Дин подошел к двери и выжидающе посмотрел на ангела, сидевшего на краю его кровати.

Тот внимательно смотрел на него.

Услышав вопрос, Кастиэль моргнул. Быстро взглянув на Сэма, который уже погрузился в поиски, он поднялся и кивнул.

Всю дорогу Дин, предвкушая прекрасный вечер, улыбался и мурлыкал себе под нос, постукивая пальцами по рулю в такт какой-то песне. У него было хорошее настроение. В отличие от Сэма, который посмотрел бы на него круглыми глазами и выключил музыку, Кас спокойно сидел и пялился в окно, молча кидая взгляды на Винчестера, когда тот, особенно увлекаясь песней, начинал вслух напевать ее, покачивая головой и чуть жмурясь.

Припарковавшись, Дин улыбнулся Кастиэлю, вылез из машины, закрыл ее и, не дожидаясь ангела, направился в бар. На полпути мужчина услышал взмах крыльев, точно зная, что Кас следует за ним.

В баре было тепло, шумно и пахло алкоголем. Дин высмотрел пустой столик у стены и, направившись к нему, чуть потянул Каса за рукав. Устроившись, он осмотрелся, а Кастиэль сел на стул напротив, немного нервно оглядывая помещение и людей. Винчестер заметил это, но решил спросить позже, переключившись на подошедшую официантку. Обаятельно улыбаясь, он, поглядывая в меню, заказал себе чизбургер и пиво. Записав его заказ, девушка выжидающе посмотрела на сидящего напротив Каса. Тот поднял на нее взгляд, опустил его, глядя в меню, открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул. Дин усмехнулся и попросил принести ему то же, что заказал он сам. Официантка кивнула, что-то черкнула в блокноте и испарилась.

Винчестер расслабился, рассматривая людей вокруг, особенно девушек. Но, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд Каса, он поежился и повернулся к нему. Тот выглядел как обычно невозмутимым, но Дин знал, что что-то не так. Скосив взгляд на стену рядом, он посмотрел на тень друга. Дин обнаружил, что крылья ангела видны либо под определенным освещением, либо когда тот испытывает сильные эмоции. Хотя он понимал, что ставить рядом слова «ангел» и «эмоции» довольно странно, но выводы говорили сами за себя. Кастиэль явно нервничал и за его спиной на стене явно подрагивали две нечеткие тени. Дин спросил себя, видит ли их кто-нибудь еще, но успокоился, обнаружив, что никто, видимо, либо не обращал внимания, либо действительно ничего не видел. Крылья Каса были плотно прижаты к плечам по бокам и чуть дрожали. Ангел заметил его взгляд и вопросительно склонил голову набок.

\- Ты как? – решился спросить Дин.

\- Я в порядке, - Кастиэль неловко пожал плечами, отводя глаза и без интереса скользя взглядом по людям вокруг.

\- Нет, Кас, я же вижу. Что не так? - мужчина придвинулся поближе, оперся локтями о стол и наклонился, заглядывая в лицо друга.

Тот явно не желал отвечать и стал хмуро изучать стол перед собой.

\- Слушай, - Дин вздохнул, - мы все сегодня отлично поработали. Вот у меня хорошее настроение и знаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты тоже немного развеселился. Ну, или хотя бы попытался, - он хлопнул его по плечу и сел ровно.

\- Я попытаюсь, - Кас поднял на него глаза.

Крылья чуть встрепенулись, ерошась.

\- Ну, вот и отлично, - Винчестер улыбнулся.

Как раз принесли их заказ и Дин, проводив официантку улыбкой, накинулся на свой чизбургер. Он не ел с самого утра и был очень голоден. Сэм днем перекусил каким-то там своим салатом, но Дин наотрез отказался есть, как он выразился, «эту кроличью гадость» и теперь, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением уплетал большущий вкусный бургер. Видимо, он слишком увлекся, потому что, посмотрев на Каса, увидел, как тот внимательно смотрит на него, подняв брови. Видимо, они таращились друг на друга слишком долго. С трудом проглотив слишком большой кусок, Дин рассмеялся. Кастиэль улыбнулся в ответ, и, открыв бутылку, отпил пиво. Ему не нужна еда, но от выпивки он не отказывался.

Крылья отлипли от плеч Каса и привычно расположились за спиной ангела. Дин еще некоторое время поглядывал на его тень, пока не понял, что крылья исчезли, а Кас определенно выглядит более расслабленным. Взъерошенный, он сидел, обхватив обеими руками прохладную бутылку, облизывая губы и поглядывая на Дина блестящими глазами. Сторонний наблюдатель мог бы сказать, что он пьян, но Дин точно знал, что для того, чтобы хоть немного опьянеть, ангелу нужно было бы выхлебать, как минимум, целую винную лавку. Вспомнив друга пьяным, Винчестер усмехнулся и отпил сам. Он уже доел свою порцию, но живот все равно настойчиво урчал. Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на Каса, а потом на тарелку перед ним.

\- Конечно, Дин, - Кастиэль подвинул к нему свой чизбургер и Дин, благодарно улыбнувшись, взял еду и впился зубами.

Они почти не говорили, обмениваясь лишь короткими фразами и взглядами разной степени длительности, но прекрасно понимали друг друга. И Дин удивился, когда к концу вечера вдруг понял, что даже забыл, зачем, собственно, он сюда приезжал – в этом месте можно было подцепить лучших цыпочек в городе. Но в компании Каса ему определенно было уютно. Они рассмеялись какой-то шутке и Винчестер, подняв бутылку, отхлебнул. Кас задумчиво смотрел на него, подперев щеку рукой. Такой человеческий жест.

***

И, как ни странно, оказалось, что ангелы очень дорожили своими крыльями.

Кастиэль переживал их потерю. Даже вернув благодать, ангел больше не был способен летать, и поначалу его душило чувство собственной бесполезности. Когда он вернулся к охоте с Винчестерами, эта тоска притупилась, но она все равно была там, где-то глубоко внутри. Кас чувствовал ее тяжестью сгоревших крыльев.

После Падения Дин долгое время не видел крыльев Каса. Но, по чистой случайности, однажды заметив их, был поражен.

Винчестеры и Кастиэль сидели за столом в библиотеке бункера. Сэм читал какой-то толстенный том, а Дин, закинув ноги на стол, пролистывал такой же, особо не концентрируясь на тексте. Из всего потока букв, его разум выхватывал лишь редкие иллюстрации, не всегда приятного содержания. Мужчина протер глаза и отложил книгу - с него хватит этой нудятины. Два задрота напротив наверняка сами смогут найти, что им там было нужно.

Дин устало посмотрел на книгу, которую безрезультатно штурмовал последние два часа. Обычная старая книга, каких тут полно: толстенная, забавно пахнет, в коричневой обложке, слегка потертая. Взгляд Дина с книги скользнул на Кастиэля, сидевшего прямо напротив него. Тот хмурился в примерно такой же фолиант, усердно выискивая в нем хоть что-то, что может им помочь в деле. Дин вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Они снова засиделись допоздна. Вздохнув, он убрал со стола ноги и, встав, потянулся.

\- Вы как хотите, а я пошел спать, - Винчестер захлопнул свою книгу.

Сэм поднял на него голову и заморгал. Дин постучал по часам.

\- Идите, а я еще поищу что-нибудь, - бросил им Кастиэль, перелистывая страницу.

\- Спасибо, Кас, - Сэм потянулся и, поднявшись, хлопнул ангела по плечу, пройдя мимо.

Тот, как заметил Дин, никак не отреагировал на это, погруженный в чтение.

Проснувшись, чтобы сходить в уборную, Дин не удержался, чтобы на обратном пути не заглянуть в библиотеку. Темное помещение освещала только небольшая лампа на столе, в свете которой ангел листал пожелтевшие страницы. Тот, видимо, был настолько погружен в это дело, что не заметил стоящего в проходе мужчину. Винчестер некоторое время рассматривал самого Каса, склонившегося над книгами, но потом его взгляд приковало нечто другое.

Тень. Тень Кастиэля. На ней снова были крылья.

Но это были не те роскошные громадины, которые обычно пушились за спиной ангела. То, что увидел Дин, было совершенно иным. На книжные полки позади ангела падали две тени, слишком тонкие, словно кости. В них лишь угадывались очертания крыльев. Они были поломанные и болезненно вывернутые, с облезлыми клочками то тут, то там торчащих во все стороны перьев.

Когда Дин моргнул, тени исчезли. Винчестер сглотнул и посмотрел на Кастиэля. Тот смотрел прямо на него, но быстро перевел взгляд в книгу перед собой. Дин вздрогнул и поспешил тихо скрыться в своей комнате.

Они не говорили об этом, но Дин знал, что Кас в курсе того, что он увидел его крылья, точнее, их тени. Однако время от времени, мужчина продолжал замечать на тени Кастиэля эти поломанные очертания, которые так же жались к плечам ангела, когда тот нервничал, или неловко распахивались, когда Дин ловил его взгляд.

А Кастиэль продолжал показывать их Винчестеру.


End file.
